I love you too
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: Hermione is crying in the Great Hall, wondering why she has to love someone who hates her.


I stared at his back as he walked away from me. I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my cheeks as my heart broke.

"I love you." I whispered to thin air, but knew it was too late. I should've said something earlier, even though I knew he would never love me. To him, I was only a Mudblood know-it-all, but to me, he was everything. The air I breathed, and the pillar I held onto during hard times, even though he never knew about it.

He was the first thing I thought about in the mornings when I woke up and the last thing that flitted through my mind before I fell asleep.

I wish it could've been different, that _I _could've been different, good enough for him. I could still feel his cologne linger in the air and I inhaled deeply as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks and I took support of the wall behind me.

"Why do I love you so much, when you hate me? Why did I have to fall in love with the enemy?" I stared at the floor that was cold under my feet. I had thought they would make too much noise. But now I regretted it as chills went down my spine and I shivered. I sank down to the floor and brought my legs to my chest, hugging them tightly to keep the coldness away, although I had no idea why I just didn't go back to the Gryffindor tower.

I leaned my head against the stone wall behind me and stared up at the ceiling, which was charmed so that you could see the sky outside. I stared as the moon shone down on me and reflected on my pale skin, making it look like it was glowing.

I buried her head in her knees, sobbing quietly and didn't hear the light footsteps that were making their way towards me. It wasn't until someone gently circled their arms around me in comfort and started running their fingers through my hair that I looked up, only to stare into a pair of eyes, looking like molten silver. I shivered in delight as I laid my head on his shoulder, my nose filled with the scent of him. How I wished to stay there forever, in his arms.

I knew it could never happen, but I could bear the heartbreak if I could only be in his arms for even a few second, and feel his fingers thread through my bushy hair. I don't know why he did this, but I wasn't the one to complain.

I felt my eyes slightly drooping and tried to shrug the sleepiness away, but my body wouldn't listen to me and soon I was asleep in the arms of the boy I love.

I woke up the next day with a start and looked around in the room, but didn't recognize it. I tried to remember what had happened, when thoughts flitted through my mind.

Oh no, I fell asleep. I groaned as I pushed myself out of the bed, and saw a white paper with my name lying on the bedside table. I slowly took it up and unfolded it.

_I left you in the Room of Requirement since I couldn't get you to the Gryffindor table._

_D.M_

I smiled and traced the letters with my fingers, and although it wasn't exactly romantic, it was all I needed.

But soon I felt the tears slid down my cheeks and onto the paper, making the ink float across the paper and I quickly put it away, not wanting to ruin it any further.

My heart was thumping painfully in my chest and my breathe coming out in small gasps.

_Everyone that says that love is something wonderful, are obviously lying, because if this is love, I don't want to ever feel like this again._

_Don't lie._

I sighed. Of course I was lying, since I loved the feeling called love, although not in this moment. But every time I saw him I got butterflies in my stomach and a silly grin entered my face before I could stop it. That feeling I loved, since it made me happy.

But the jealousy and hurt that came with love I could live without. I looked at the clock to see that it was 6 A.M in the morning. No one would be at the lake this time at the morning, so it would be the perfect opportunity to go there for some peace and quiet.

I quickly dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a green hoodie with a white tank top under. I opened the door and quickly looked around to make sure that no one was around before tip toeing down the stairs to the entre, before pushing open the big oak doors, which were luckily open.

I felt the cool grass under my feet, since I couldn't find any shoes in the Room of Requirement, and I giggled slightly at the ticklish feeling. When the Black Lake came to view I was shocked to see someone was already there, and when I discovered who it was, I couldn't help but feel my stomach flutter and my heart beat harder against my chest.

I stared at how his white-blond hair fell down his eyes and how good he looked in the black T-shirt, that showed all of his muscles from years of Quidditch and the blue jeans that fit him so well.

I sighed softly and when he turned around I could only stare at him with a blush making its way up my cheeks. I tried to move but I was frozen to place and I cursed myself for even going here in the first place.

"Like what you see Granger?" He asked in a husky voice and I shivered and opened my mouth, but not a sound came out, so I quickly closed it as not to embarrass myself even more.

"I take that as a yes." He said in the same voice and smirked and I was transfixed with his full, pink lips. How I wished to just kiss them and hold him there forever.

"Want to sit down?" He asked and I broke from my revive and shyly sat down next to him, but not to close, since I knew I wouldn't be able to handle being so close to him without doing something I might regret later. They sat quietly, watching the giant squid float in the water before Hermione broke the silence.

"Thank you." She said quietly and at the corner of her eye she could see him turn his head slightly towards her.

"For what?" He asked lazily and I blushed.

"For bringing me to the Room of Requirement, and not making me sleep in the Great Hall."He nodded and a soft smile played on my lips. He hadn't said anything bad to me yet, and I couldn't help but feel the hope rise in me.

"Why were you crying?" He asked and I looked up, shocked by the question, before turning beet red, that would make Ron seem pale in comparison.

"I…" I went silent before opening my mouth and doing the most stupid thing I could do. I said the truth.

"I cried because I know you'll never love me the way I love you, and after this year has come to an end, you'll leave and marry who ever the lucky one will be, and I'll leave the rest of my days alone, since I know I'll never be able to love someone the way I love you." I whispered and closed her eyes and waited for the rejection that was to come.

But I didn't get one, instead I found myself kissing Draco Malfoy, and I couldn't help but do a dance in my mind, so happy to finally be able to kiss those lips that I have dreamed of every night.

When he broke apart I was gasping for air and a light flush was on my cheeks. I looked up at him, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

_What if he didn't like me, and just kissed me to stop me from talking?_

"I love you too." He whispered and it felt like my heart would burst of happiness.

_He loves me too._


End file.
